What Now?
by JacksonTheGreat
Summary: PEETAxCATO. Peeta is sent into the Hunger Games with his best friend Katniss, they become a team out to defy the Capitol in any way they can. But, will a sex and power-hungry Career from 2 make him rethink his allegiances? Will the non-alcoholic arena get the best of him? What choice will he make in the end? Dun Dun DUNN. Read this because I told you to. I HAVE THE POWER.


**Disclaimer: I disclaim all things ever. ****Except for my phone, I can't live without that shit.**

**A/N: ...I don't know what to put here.**

**Tony Abbott should go swimming and never come back.**

**Twelfth is an awkward word.**

**I HAVE THE POWER OF CAPS LOCK**

**This is unedited because let's be honest, I am way too lazy for that shit.**

* * *

"Ready?" Katniss asks me warily.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine" I respond equally as warily. We're standing on the chariot ready for the opening ceremony, apparently our stylists think that lighting us on fire will attract attention and get us sponsors. And who knows? Maybe they're right, maybe the sponsors will be so pleased with our performance that they will sit around and roast marshmallows upon our burning carcasses. _Assholes_.

Our crazy stylists just laugh at us, "It's synthetic fire, you won't feel a thing" Cinna says warmly with a light pat to Katniss' shoulder, it seems to relax her a bit. Cinna always seems so warm and friendly, always making the brunette comforted by his demeanour; she was lucky to have him.

Unfortunately I had no such luck.

"Unless of course something goes wrong and you start burning alive, and unfortunately these chariots don't have fire extinguishers equipped, so if that happens you're on your own". Portia smirks with a wink, "have fun now!" _Bitch_.

Before I have a chance to retort she slaps the horse's ass and we take off down the lane towards the entryway. Katniss and I share a worried look and she grabs my hand, I smile lightly and squeeze back. The second the anthem started was the second our shoulders burst into flames, our heads snapped to look over each other. The moment our eyes locked, we started screaming.

"AHH"

"AHHHH"

"AHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Oh wait… It doesn't hurt."

"Oh… right"

We heard insanely loud cackling from behind us and swung around to find Portia on her hands and knees, practically dying from laughter.

"Y-y-your f-faces!" She barely managed before another burst of laughter hit her and she collapsed completely, Cinna scolding her for being less than supportive, but even he was failing to hide a smirk. Katniss and I glared at her, but couldn't fight the blushes that crept to our faces and we hung our heads in shame.

With a jolt the chariot started moving again bringing us out onto the laneway filled with Capitol citizens cheering for the passing tributes.

As soon as we enter a collective silence stuns the crowd, lasting but a few seconds. Then the roar of the Capitol is almost deafening as they scream our names and chant our district. Looking up at the various screens I must admit, we look badass. Our capes made of flame accentuate our features and cast defining shadows across our faces. I look at Katniss and she smirks back, obviously think the same, I grab her hand in mine and thrust them high in the air, making the Capitol go all the more wild. We stood out as a torch of light across the entire area, cameras fixated on us as we steal the show. As we near the end our flames burn low.

I can feel eyes on us from all around us, but I refuse to meet any of them, instead I hold my chin high and try desperately not to roll my eyes at Snow's stupid address.

I failed of course, but I should still get points for trying.

Afterwards the chariots were all taken to the training centre, our crew of shitbags meeting us there. We were all given cheers of appreciation, Effie harping on about how good we made her look. Portia took that moment to approach me, a smirk firmly plastered on her face.

"Nice job kid, I haven't seen anyone flame like that since my ex-boyfriend after telling me he cheated on me"

I couldn't help but laugh at the image I got from that. I caught Katniss' eye and she hurried over, eager to get away from Effie's shrilled voice. She raised her hand and I slapped her five, moving slightly forward so we could slap the rebound, something we've done since we were kids. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when something caught her eye behind me, curious I swung round and immediately wished I hadn't. Towards the front of the line stood the 6 careers, all looking like someone had just pissed in their cereal. Their leader stood in front, looking furious, well he may have been, to be honest I was focusing on his body. His outfit was perfectly tailored so that it accentuated his chiselled features, strong jaw line, broad shoulders and toned muscles that rippled when he moved-

-moved?

_Oh shit he's walking towards us. _

_Maybe if I throw Katniss at him it will slow him down enough for me to escape. Or maybe I could grab one of Effie's heels and shove it up his-_

"You" _Shit._

He was standing right in front of us, eyes locked directly on me like I was nothing more than a splattered bug on the windshield of his life. A splattered bug I'm hoping he will at least molest before flicking-

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I was about to respond but Katniss beat me to it.

"We're standing, dumbass, or do lack the mental capacity to process such complexities" _Zing._

He turned his hateful glare on Katniss. "Watch it bitch, or I'll cut out your feisty little tongue".

That snapped me back to reality, I have a special hatred corner reserved for careers, just because they are the Capitol's bitch makes them think they can get away with anything. _Nobody threatens my best friend._

"Worry about your own tongue _career_, considering its so far up Snow's ass, its a miracle you haven't lost it yet". _Double zing._

Everyone stood shocked at that comment, save for Katniss, Haymitch and Portia who couldn't hold their laughter. The careers looked bewildered that someone had actually stood up to them, all except for the small brunette who had a wide smirk across her face, before I could wonder why, I was snapped back to reality by Cato's harsh voice.

"Why you insolent little-

"Like you know what insolent means" I retorted before he could finish.

"You had better shut up or I'll-

It was Katniss' turn to cut him off.

"Cry to the peacekeepers that the big bad district 12's stole your show?" She said in a highly mock sadness tone.

The career was seething anger now but before he could respond the blonde from District 1 cut in, also seething.

Probably mad we took the spotlight away from her giant boobs.

"District 12 scum" She spat. "You better just back off or else I'll-

"Crush us with your ridiculously huge boobs?" Portia cut in, smirking. "Seriously can you even see your own feet? Why don't you just roll your bimbo body back that way R2 Double D2"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the blonde's stunned face, taking back all the bad things I said about my stylist. Some peacekeepers arrived at that point, telling the careers to go back to their places. Cato turned to lead his gang away but shot me a warning look.

"Careful 12, or I'll make sure my first kill in the arena is you"

"Thanks Freddy Foreshadowing" I called after him, earning a harsh glare. They all scowled at us before following the brute back to their places. Clove lingered for a few moments to take me in, almost like she was calculating me, when her eyes met mine she smirked and gave me a nod before walking off to join her merry band of douchebags. I studied her retreating form, wondering what it was she was thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by Portia slinging her arm around our necks lazily.

"Well that was fun" I arched an eyebrow at Katniss and she just smirked back at me.

"Lets go get wasted!" She yelled running towards the elevator. I laughed and chased after her, Portia cheering hot on my tail, ignoring the disapproving looks we got from Effie and the others in the room.

* * *

"SHOE" I yelled, proud of myself.

"GLUE" Katniss yelled back.

"STEW" Portia screamed.

"YOU" Haymitch screamed back.

"WHO"

"DO"

"CREW"

"NEW"

"POO"

"ST-um-U-shit" Katniss fumbled, causing us all to cheer, demanding she take another shot, she did, glaring at me.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN" She growled. That made me gulp, slightly scared for my physical wellbeing.

"DOWN" She yelled.

"CROWN" I hollered back.

* * *

"Peeta" _Go away._

"Peeeeeeta" _No._

"Peeeeeeeeta" _Seriously, voice, cut the shit._

"PEETA WAKE THE FUCK UP"

"AHHHHHHHHHH-WHAT?!" I yelled, snapping my head up to claw at whoever dared wake me up. Big mistake. My head suddenly felt like a stack of bricks had been dropped straight onto my brain. I groaned in pain and fell back over. My eyes shut tightly. My ass had a familiar pain in it.

"Peeta, you have to get up" A sexy, manly voice I didn't recognise spoke.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Can't, hurt- brain- can't" I mumbled, trying to ward off the waking demon.

"Ugh" _Hah, that's right… voice… you give up._

"Drink this" _Damn, it isn't giving up so easily._

"No"

"Drink"

"I will if you go away".

"Deal"

I groaned, submitting. I took a long gulp, swallowing it completely without a thought.

I wish I hadn't.

Immediately it felt like my mouth was on fire, I screamed, shooting up from the ground, no longer caring about my pounding headache or the allure of sleep. I desperately searched for water as my mouth continued to burn like hell. Somehow locating a sink I stuck my mouth under the faucet and turned it on cold. I stood there drinking for at least 5 minutes until the burning completely stopped and someone cleared their throat. I whirled around, ready to launch myself at the asshole who made me drink what I could only assume was liquid fire.

Unfortunately I spun too fast and began to fall over until a pair of large hands grabbed me halfway to the ground. _I'm still half drunk. Perfect. _I sighed to myself and looked up at my saviour/douchebag and almost fell over again.

The guy was super hot! Looking in his late twenties, he had styled light blonde hair, golden brown eyes and an amazing facial structure, he was wearing a grey button down shirt that hugged his defined muscles sinfully. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. He caught me checking him out and smirked. I quickly avoided my eyes and fought against the blush that wanted to take over my face. _Have to play it cool. _I tried to stand up straight and stumbled, catching the sink to steady me. He sighed and handed me a pill, I eyed it cautiously, not sure of wether to trust a man who just made me drink fire, drop dead sexy or otherwise.

"It will help with the headache" He said rolling his perfectly brown eyes. _Quit it brain, we're in suspicious mode._

I grabbed the pill and swallowed, immediate relief flooding my system, I nodded my thanks and he grinned back, the blush threatening to return to my face again. I beat it back. My head was still swinging from the alcohol left in my system but I fought for control.

"So" I started, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Where am I?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Just exactly how drunk were you?" I bowed my head in shame and he chuckled. "You're on the first floor, you stumbled in here around 2am, I was the only one up".

_First floor… District 1, home of Boobs and the other guy… Marbles? Yes that was it. Marbles. Stupid name if you ask me. But then who is-_

"So who does that make you?" I asked, curiosity guiding the way.

The man laughed "You really don't remember my name? You were screaming it so loudly last night I had to gag you". He said smirking.

My blush returned full force at that moment along with most of the memories from last nights entertainment. _Well that explains the pain. _I laughed. You'd think it would be awkward for me but to be honest it definitely isn't the first time I've gotten hammered and woken up the next morning without pants next to a random, also without their pants on. The only time it was awkward was when the body I woke up to one time was none other than Gale Hawthorne's. He begged me not to tell Katniss as it might hurt his chances of wooing her, said strongest. I planned to tell her on their wedding day but I guess that's screwed now. Bloody Hunger Games. I snapped back to reality to see the guy still smirking at me.

"So, how many-

"3 times"

"Wow"

"Yeah. Your ass can take a beating" That had me blushing again.

"Well I hate to leave a hot guy hanging but I had better get back to my floor before Effie sends a nation-wide search party" With that I turned and headed for the elevator. I reached it, but not without falling twice, the guy sniggering behind me. I made it in and turned around, only to be pushed up against the elevator wall as he attached his lips to mine. Put it down to the alcohol in my system but I reacted instantly, grabbing his hair and pulling him closer, listening to him moan. We made out furiously until I ran out of air, he pulled away and looked into my eyes, his smirk plastered firmly on his face.

"If you ever get bored, come visit me, I'll make it worth your while". He grinned hungrily. Ego boosted by that comment, I pushed him out the door and laughed at his rejected look.

"You know I didn't end up catching your name… again". I smirked at him.

I just caught his grin as the elevator doors were closing. "Gloss"

And with that the elevator shut and started moving up to the twelfth floor. Gloss. Where had I heard that befo-

_Oh shit. I just had mind-blowing sex with a District One Hunger Games victor._

_Katniss will be so jealous._

* * *

**To review or not to review, that should not be a question. Of course you should review.**

**See how awkward the word twelfth is? Twelfthh. Tweelfffth. Twelfffffthhhhh.**

**Review me and I'll send you nudes of my elbow. **


End file.
